The intoxication release
by Maih
Summary: He woke up suddenly in a place, seemingly unknown. He was ignoring that it had happened ... but probably to remember the happened was mpore distressing that not remember it./M for sexual content, nothing grotesque certainly, nonetheless read under you own risk:D, all comments are grateful .


DISCLAIMER: neither the series, nor none of the prominent figures me belongs(concerns). They are a property of Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner Bros and CBS.

Only I write for fun, since writing is one of the arts that I more love.

This oneshot is classified M, for sexual content. Not grotesque at all, but even this way read under your own risk.

All the comments are grateful.

ADD. This is my first fanfic English version. It was written originally in Spanish, which is my born language, so I have to say sorry for my grammatical mistakes, but I tried to keep it as unchanged as it was possible, just for keeping the essence of the story.

Hope you enjoy.

**The intoxication's release.**

"With the understanding that nothing changes whatsoever, physical or otherwise, I would not object to us no longer characterizing you as 'not my girlfriend' ". The words resounded in his head with a clarity that seemed to him sickly. He put all the air that could in the chest and opened the eyes at one stroke.

Something was badly … terribly badly …

Even it was dark but not enough, a slight clarity seemed to wait in some place almost ready to go out. The quietude that was involving him had to have encouraged him but it was not like that. Very on the contrary he had the sensation of being hunted.

He noticed a rough and constant sound that was increasing its pace and after a few seconds he realized that it was his breathing.

He felt exposed, totally out of place, supremely waved. The way which the sheets were wrapping him was distressing. The fabric was rubbed harshly against his skin ….

His skin …..

Under the blankets he was completely naked, there was nothing between him and the bed clothes, and the most freaking thing was that no doubt he was sure of that this was not his bed …

_" Two years ago we did not even known each other, now I am in your apartment after the dark, How much fast can this thing go? "_

He listened to his own voice to repeat what he had said that night ….

The things were not OK, and seemed to deteriorate with every second. He was not managing to spin how it was that he was there, and more important of everything: where was it there? How was it that him genially had trumped him?

For any reason his mind was not managing to remember anything useful that bringing him answers and in its place it was limiting itself to bringing lived recollections where he, was interacting with his girlfriend.

Girlfriend

_" Amy, Will you be my girlfriend? "_

Fearful of doing any movement he closed the eyes again.

He tried to center himself, someone of his intellect might handle any situation. Suddenly everything seemed to turn inside his head, he, had the sensation of being absorbed by an immense and shaded black hole. His thoughts seemed to weigh too much, and a rhythmic hammering was striking the union temporoparietofrontal in both sides. The most disconcerting thing is that this was a sensation known, for some reason it was something that he had experimented previously.

He noticed a strange taste in his mouth, differently but not completely disagreeably in spite of the redryness of his oral cavity.

He was to two or three steps of the collapse, he felt desolate. Really he hated the situations where he did not have the control. And this was demonstrating to be the worst of the situations in which he had been. The nausea came to him at one stroke. His stomach do a claim to him for something that he did not remind to have done.

He pressed the eyelids strongly trying to ignore all discomforts …

And he knew it …

It was a hangover. He had drunk, yes, in frankly scandalous quantities.

The images were coming one after other one without pause, to intervals probably too short, but even this way he managed to catch the sequence.

He having the lunch in the cafeteria with Leonard, Howard and Raj.

The lived chat … good his monologue encouraged on the possible disadvantages that brings to his life to be the most brilliant mind that has trodden On CalTech.

Dr. Siebert interrupting the conversation a few politely.

The advertisement of the festivities for the university´s anniversary .

The request in writing that he lend in Amy's hands with more than seventy two hours of anticipation.

Something moving over-excited in his chest and extremities while he saw her to agree with firmness and smile widely with a sheen in her eyes.

The party in the lounge.

All the gang sharing the same table.

The feverish sensation that followed to the jeer that his friends were trying to do him, after they noticing a supposed passional look directed to Amy.

The extremely good-looking she was, wrapped in that garment.

His over-excited and unjustified need to ingest alcohol.

And later …

Again he opened the eyes so much as it was physiologically possible and instinctively, almost as a reflex he sat down abrupt on the bed, "something" moved slightly beside him.

The Sun was starting setting on the horizon, and the light that going in softly throw the window I leave him to see the right side of the bed …

He left without air, without thoughts, without string theory, without time … while his left eye was threatening on and off to be closed, in a frantic tic that struck after being without previous notice, in front of Amy Farrah Fowler's completely naked back.

The prize Nobel p, flat land, Star Trek, all his papers, his prestige, his comics, his spot, his mom, his friends, Steven Hawking, CalTech, Texas …. His … his everything; all that seemed to be distant, strange, unrecognizable, slightly improper.

Despersonalization. It was the term used to describe the sensation of being someone else, of being experienced the life that would belong to another person or to feel as if he was some another individual.

It, whit no doubt, was what was happening. The environment was loaded with something that he just managed to define as unreality.

The Sun began to filter more, slow, and this way slow he noticed as his girlfriend was removed herself with a few of inconvenience taking the edge of the sheet covered hersetf with it up to her neck … she emit a groan at the time that she was turned whit sleepy eyes, almost closed, to stay with the face looking in direction towards him.

The impression did that Sheldon's tic was stopping completely, while his eyes were opened amazedly when they met Amy´s. She listened a slight groan adorned with something similar to horror, followed of the dry blow that produced the Dr. Cooper´s body being struck squarely against the carpeted floor of her room. He had fallen of the bed.

He had not taken it well.

- " Hi 'Cuddles' … " - she said softly with her eyes even way closed when Sheldon's head appeared cautiously over the mattress.

- " Amy … " – She was not sure if it was a greeting, a question, or the preamble of any declaration. But his face was an unread mixture of emotions. He was in shock it was sure, the man who to the end, had make to her sweetly the love the previous night seemed to have changed drastically, seemed in fact to be another human being.

Not. She was corrected herself mentally. She knew perfectly that the ethyl intoxication not change to the persons. Her knowledge on the neuronal processes was holding that the alcohol was liberating the human beings of their inhibitions. Therefore it was not transforming the people; it just was showing in a kind of way, how they are actually. In simple words it was turning them more sincere with regard to whom they are.

- " Without intention of demonstrating what is obvious, I think it that the bed is a place more adapted to rest, for which I suggest that you should return to the mattress " - there was something that almost she might define as pleasure, in all this situation, there was seeming unequivocally disconcerted, which in other circumstances (it is to say if they were other persons) would have been a sure way of killing the passion.

But for them, rather for Amy, out-standing and brilliant scientific with a dazzling record as researcher and with a future that was glimpsed to more fruitful, the situation was fantastic. Watch him like that, disconcerted, out of his used environment, with the fingerprints of the sleeplessness and of the hangover in his face, without mentioning the confusion of be knowing out of place, with the look of an easily scared bambi, the whole context had something of tenderness. Yes, in fact it was the tenderest thing that she had seen in her life. And keep Sheldon Lee Cooper just where she wanted was something that was making her very happy.

She could not avoid smile, while her now boyfriend in all the aspects of the term, was looking at her eyes in a tacit petition for answers, or something that could be catalogued as an explanation.

She did not want to overwhelm him, nor to press him, probably to initiate sexual life had been something difficult enough of digesting for a scientist, well … for a person like him. So she just keeps her body covered with the hot sheet, while the mattress was clapping whit her hand, indicating Sheldon that should return to her side.

- " Amy … " - he said again, and in spite of the confusion even present, listen her name in the voice of her boyfriend was something enough gratifying, She guard silence while Sheldon was looking at her intensely to her eyes as if he was trying to find answers - " I Am …. I am naked … " - it was difficult to see it so vulnerable - " And …. You …. too … "

- " I know it …. " - she smiled at the time to answer him, and suddenly something seemed to shine in Sheldon's pupils, which were expanded to a surprisingly abnormal speed ….

Amy knew that he was remembering ….

- "Do you know which is in fact an remarkable aspect on the praying mantis? " - He gave up the question with total naturalness, since he began the majority of his intellectually stimulant conversations. Nevertheless before she could say something, he went forward with the answer - " That during the matching the coitus has an approximate duration of two hours, and is the female who actually devours her mate" - Amy had a suspicion on because he was mentioning something like that - " I do not have disadvantage with the coitus duration, but I am available to invert the roles, probably should admit that it would be a pleasure to exchange them …. "

She outlined scarcely a smile with something of incredulity. That entire thing was almost graceful. Sheldon put of foot leaving his seat and advancing warily towards her; who seemed not to deal completely to what he was talking about, good indeed she do understood it, but all that was so sudden and so improbable that she was analyzing if he actually had said it.

- "Would have been more appropriately to gather my bongos? This way probably I might improvise at least a musical booty call …. " - When she realized the physicist was opposite to her doing a small pause at the time that he was looking at her with his eyes reflecting an intensely deep color blue - " that if you allow me to do a suggestion, I would like that it was not at all casual …. "

- " Sheldon … What are you talking a… .." – She tried to ask with smoothness, but she saw suddenly interrupted by the hands of her boyfriend wrapping her cheeks, she did not have time to speak again, he incline his head leaving his face just opposite to hers, allowing that their lips should join in an unknown caress.

It was more of what she had expected. Much more of what at least she could have imagined. When he asked her to leave the dinner to have a walk, she knew that he was planning something. His behavior under the influences of the alcohol had been modified completely. He was smiling, one was noticing him more relaxed, more ready to interact with her. It was not that she was complaining, it was strange undoubtedly, but in some kind it was pleasing to feel that he was tangling his fingers with hers and to listen him to say very nearly her ear that he wanted to take a night walk together.

Out of the building he notified that he would prefer walking in car due to the fact that the climatic conditions probably would become adverse. And as soon as the vehicle leaved the parking, he expressed his desire to have a drink in her apartment.

She was not sure what all this abrupt change of plans was about, nevertheless she had the certainty of which they due to the recently discovered fascination that Sheldon has for the vodka, rum, whiskey and very probably for the tequila. Of any way it seemed her entertaining to see him being free and being left to go. Undeniably she liked the way which he was smiling, in which his looking was stopping in her, in which his eyes seemed more vivacious that ever. In view of the quantity of alcohol that he had consumed Amy was not hoping that he was kept awake a lot of time, she assumed that it was question of to be patience while she was complaisant to his almost infantile requests.

But it was not ok …. She was feeling the smoothness of the inexpert but comforting Dr. Cooper´s lips, while an endless chain of sensations was wrapping her and they were making her return the kiss, her cheeks were burning, all her body was burning, but …

- "Sheldon …. wait a moment … " – she saw herself obliged to break what was the best passionate kiss that she had received in her life, being honest this was the first one, even this way (and especially because of it ) it was the best.

- " What is happen? " - he asked disconcerted but with a satisfied smile crossing his face, separated scarcely a few centimeters of hers.

- " You need to calm down … " - and saying that she knew that the one who needed to calm down was precisely she, even she had the taste of Sheldon in the lips, in the mouth ... and perceive the sweet fragrance of his breath was impeding her to think.

- " I do not see that there is a reason for it, if I have not been the sufficiently clear I want to express my fervent desire to kiss you, where you have never kissed before; posterior to which, with the protocoled preamble of caresses and playing, I will find myself completely available and I must say impatiently encouraged, of having a successful and long sexual encounter with you, Amy …."

The idea was not sounding completely badly, in spite of the mechanical description of the procedure; in fact even with such a description it seemed to her to be slightly very romantic.

Nevertheless she denied slightly with the head.

- "Why not?" – He said middle incredulous, middle scandalized. His hands went down elegantly to Amy's shoulders and he brought her a little over to him - " Always you had been ready to initiate sexual life with me, I remember each of your requests; it is not possible to me to know to what this sudden reluctance to realizing the carnal relations that always you had wished owes…. "- He did a small pause - " Oh … perhaps has your denial is according to the fact that I have not had practice? Does it worry you that I not manage to be so satisfactory as to reach to the orgasm? Bilges Amy, I know everything what it is necessary to know on the copulative procedure, erogenous zones, ideal position for the first penetration " - she raised up an eyebrow inquisitively, this version of the Dr. Cooper was certainly fascinating - " you will be OK, we will be OK …. "

- " This is not Ok, Sheldon. All these OH radical travelling in your blood torrent have altered your perception and your behavior " - she was trying to sound the more convincing possible, but it was difficult to kept herself focused when the hands of the physicist were catching her for the back inclining himself a little more on her to be able to listen her, she had to modulate the volume of her voice until this one became almost a sigh - " Under other circumstances I would be completely ready …. "

- "Are you experiencing your menstrual period? Because if it is like that, I must say to you that skills adapted for the penetration exist … in addition the orgasm … "

- " Yes, yes … " - it was a madness - " I know that orgasm helps to diminish the inconveniences produced by the hormonal variation during the days of bled, but not, it is not it …. "

- " Then … " - the alcohol had not done wastage in his aplomb and his need of insistence, he was kept pondering a few seconds and began to speak in a tone mas softly, - " In spite of the fact that previously we had discussed the possibility of procreating, I must say to you that due to the point of success where finds your career, I understand your resistance to get pregnant. This matter can be discuss by us later, and I promise you that we will sign a new agreement where there is established the number of pregnancies, the intergenetic period, the name of our descent, probably we might have no the total control on the genre of each one, but well something of uncertainty might be interest exciting. "-Almost there was emotion in his voice, which was sound more solemnly when he declared - " Are you ovulating? You do not have to worry about anything, I have brought any preservatives. "

- "Pregnancy? Intergenetic period? preservatives? Sheldon I believe that you are not fine" – she put her hand on the doctor´s forehead, he seemed to be feverish but she was not sure if it was because of the alcohol, of any disease, or of the excitement, because yes, Sheldon Cooper looker excited - " Listen, everything what you have said sounds wonderful, but we cannot proceed … "

- " In fact I must say that I can … " – he inclined again and attempt to kiss her.

- " Wait a second " - she stopped him - " what I refer it to is that all this is out of control, do you remind your germenofobia? The unhygienic that are sexual intercourses? Your concept and critique of those that let their basic instincts controls them and are a constant prey of their endocrine system? The possibility that the sober Sheldon Cooper says to me everything what you have just said is negligible, for not saying void. I am sure of the fact that it is the alcohol that has upset you, and that is not really what you want to do. You can bet that there is anything that could do me more happily, than a night of romance with you, but not this way, not like this. "-She caressed tenderly the cheek of her boyfriend - " I love You too much to allow that there should happen something, of what you surely would repent in the morning. I do not believe that you or I prune with it. "

He kept in silence. And giving the matter finished, Amy tried to liberate of the embrace.

- " You probably want that I takes you to your department " - she saw the hour in the clock of the microwave, it was late - "or do you prefer sleeping in the sofa? "

He remains a few seconds in silence, she turned the look aside trying to break visual contact, and trying to slip past herself softly out of the arms of her boyfriend, suddenly his voice arose calmed and sure.

- " And … how about the bed?" - Amy returned her eyes to Sheldon's face, seeing him intensely blushed for the first time, feeling that he was bringing her over more against his body - " I grant To You absolutely reason in what concerns of, in conditions of not ethyl intoxication I would not dare to make to you anyone of the requests that I have exposed … " - he was kept silently, and put air in his chest slow, he continued with a deep and soft voice - " nevertheless it that does not mean that it is not what I want. Amy, I have come to a point where I am consents of what obtain the prize Nobel prize would not have any sense if you are not sat to my side during the ceremony. Obtain this award is just one of the principal objectives of my life, the other one is, undoubtedly, to share with you most of my existence. I believe that it would not be possible to me be able to express to you the gratifying thing that would be for me if you should agree left to being virgin with me, Amy I really want make the love with you … "

- "Sheldon …. "

Impatient he dedicates himself to kissing her again, in a simple, tender way, with supreme care. The emotion was enough, but due to his lack of practice he was fearful of realizing some erroneous movement.

- " Now that this is quite clear " - he said separating a little after a few minutes of kisses, he extracted of his pants a three plasticized squares - "I would take pleasure in great way if the choice of the condom was this " – he delivered her one of them - " it seems appropriate to me, given the circumstances …. "

- "A condom special limited edition of the Stars wars ? Blue latex alike the Luke Skywalker's light saber? It shines in the darkness? " - She repeated rather incredulous the description of the product - " where did you get it? Why do you have condoms with you, Sheldon? "

- " Well, it was a borrowing of Leonard, Howard and this one specifically of Raj … " – he said simply - "Then … is it the chosen one? " - She smiled while she was agreeing rather amazed by the existence of such a particular product, undoubtedly the marketing of the cheap science fiction did not know limits - "Gorgeous! I loved this tonality of blue …"

He placed behind her, crossing his arms on Amy's abdomen, then began to walk pushing it elegantly towards her room.

It was a place in some point unknown for him. He had never dared to observe held up every corner of the bedroom of his girlfriend. Suddenly he had the idea, fleetingly and infantile, of that it was a kind of sanctuary before. He smiled, and his lips were describing an emotion so authentic that could not happen unnoticed for Amy.

- "You are really happy, right?" - She asked feeling herself moved.

- " I assure you Dr. Fowler, that the happiness I experience at this moment would difficultly might quantify … " - he felt her arms surrounding him by the neck, and he bordered himself to pressing her more against his chest.

And again one kiss …. Slow, intense, exploratory, full of emotions. It prolonged in a few minutes. Sheldon placed his forehead on hers and they remained observed each other by a couple of minutes. Without saying word he gave to her a fast kiss on the lips, other one on the cheek, and this way little by little he was planning a way of kisses across her neck, his hands were searching in her back trying to liberate delicately the top button, the only one of the garment.

Amy trembled slightly on having been feeling his boyfriend´s mouth caress her naked shoulder.

The zipper in her back yielded under Sheldon's hands, liberating her body, Amy crossed the arms on her breast, the red garment slipped slightly making exposed the top part of her torso.

- "They are …. Exactly like I was imagining them … "- he said, and on having noticed an inquisitive gesture in the neurobiologist´s face ,he clarified - " your shoulders, they are just like I had been visualized them … I like them. "- he did a pause while she was taking the tie without stopping looking in Amy's eyes.

She unbuttoned the shirt slow, contemplating the liberated buttons as if they were the most fascinating object of study. She put the hands between the fabric and Sheldon's chest, sliding them up to his back, doing that the shirt of sedates chosen by Penny, was falling to the floor.

Amy saw him separate a bit at the time that he was taking his hands towards the belt, lowered a bit his head and they looked in a few seconds before Sheldon was bringing his lips over to hers. It was not a kiss in the whole sense of the word, that is to say being strict yes it was, their eyes were closed and their mouths were joined, but it was a very thin touch, a fret barely. Immobile their lips were describing a mutual caress. It was possible to feel the hot breathing of other one and in a synchronized way they outlined a smile.

- " I believe that it is a moment to continue … " - Sheldon's voice has something that make it deeper and at the same time more melodic to Amy's hearing.

- " I agree " – she answered liberating the arms out of the sleeves, and with the help of the physicist she began to slip out of the garment.

Sheldon supported the hand of his girlfriend providing her support in the indisputable prowess of undressing. For stranger who looks like she, in underwear in front of her boyfriend, she was not feeling the minor shame; it made her smile and then she listened him contain an expression of amazement, and meting her eyes with his, she noticed that they seemed to want to devour her with the look, it was difficult to explain but it seemed that an intense fire was dancing over-excited in his pupils. Amy liked this way of looking at her, it was filling her with the satisfaction to knowing that this class of gestures were exclusive for her; it was amazing to see him like that … fascinated.

- "I think that the fear thing at this moment is to get off of the pants … "

- " It seems that" - she answered with a rather shy smile.

- "Would you mind …. " - the pause was eternal for Amy, and for a moment she thought with disappointment that he would ask her to turn around…. But …. - "… if we approach to the bed? "

Simply she agreed, they crossed the scanty steps that were separating them from the bed, and he began to liberate the belt, Amy took on her hands to Sheldon's chest, feeling his heat, and the intense hammering produced by the beatings of his heart. There was a kind of undefinable language while they were looking at the each other eyes. He seemed to doubt a bit for a moment, but without stopping seeing the eyes of the neurobiologist he allowed that his trousers should fall to the floor.

She saw him to blush more intensely, and felt as her cheeks also were igniting. They were burning. Out of the corner of the eye, under the prison of Spiderman's underwear, she realized of the evidence that makes notable Sheldon's excitation.

For the first time he looked ashamed, he opened the lips very probably to express an excuse, but Amy denied with the head while she was smiling.

- " I would feel offended If this was out another way "

He smiled in turn, and embracing her he began to kiss her again while they were laying slowly on the bed.

There was no hurry, so slow they devoted to caress delicately each other, every touch, every kiss, every look was something new and fascinating. Sheldon took off her bra with audacity, and the panties did not object resistance, he said to himself that he might dominate this activity completely. And after some seconds he was consents of Amy's nudity, it stopped him and he observed her thoroughly. Her physicist had never been a determinant factor in the relation that he had with her, the value of his girlfriend, the reason that he estimates her for, was going many more there of the mundane and carnal concepts. But being sincere with himself he had to admit that Amy's secondary sexual characters were absolutely pleasant at sight, at HIS sight.

He felt something, fast and forceful, a heat arisen from his backbone, which went to install squarely in his pubis, his body was reacting to the stimulation and was asking him to finally satisfy his instincts basic; initially it was, for an instant, painful doing that the use of the underwear was too inconvenient.

He looked at Amy, there was a certain angelic sheen surrounding her, she seemed more ashamed for notices his erection that for the fact of being naked before him. He looked for in his pants for the preservative and he supported it in one of his hands, while before the intense look of his girlfriend , he was sliding out as relaxing as he can of his superhero's underpants.

Silence.

It was curious that always chatterbox Dr. Cooper was remaining without words, he just could remain his mouth closed while the Dr. Fowler, in a bold initiative, was opening the square packing and was sliding the blue latex placing it on Sheldon. To feel the warmth of Amy's hands in such a sensitive area, did that his Vulcan blood boiling little mas.

He took her by the shoulders leaning her gently on the sheets. He inclined to kiss her, unconsciously he gave to her the most carried kiss of the whole night.

- " I know that it is not necessary that I say it to you but it might hurt a bit, Amy " – he said as soon as it was placed above her body, with her thighs touching him in the hip. There was worry and doubt in his words.

- " I believe that I can handle it " - she smile with self-sufficiency - " if you are ready, then I am … "

Amy saw that Sheldon's eyes gleamed intensely. He looked at his her eyes, looking for something, fear probably or she doubts. But everything what he saw was what looked like to him an intense desire, could perceive disconcerted across the eyes of his girlfriend was the warmth of her love. It was not that he was very acquainted with the feelings, nevertheless in some way he knew it.

Then taking courage, he left fall softly his body on his girlfriend one, doing that their face were getting rubbed scarcely each other; feeling the breathing of her burning him on the lips, he began to slip elegantly inside Amy.

It was authentically the most fascinating sensation that he had experimented. He closed the eyes centering in the heat of Amy's body, he had the need to push with major firmness, felt then a barrier intervening in his way, in this moment his knowledge on anatomy and the recommendations of the infernal book that his friends had given him, brought him back return to his rational state, he analyzed rapidly the situation and he realized that probably his attitude was egoist, after at all it was the Amy´s first time, and though it was his first time too, he was understanding that for the women all this matter was a little more delicate. He opened the eyes looking for hers, which were closed in an attempt of …. Well he really did not know what his girlfriend was trying to do.

- " Are you OK? "

- "Yes" - she answered with a hoarse and soft voice

- " I will be careful, I promised".

She limited herself to agreeing, Sheldon looked for her cheek and he caressed her, the smoothness of his fingers made sigh to Amy. He placed his face to scanty millimeters of Dr. Fowler's, and breathing deeply he penetrated completely the hymen. The mouths of both were opened left escaping an involuntary groan that arose accompanied from the pleasure. He felt her arms sticking strongly to his back catching him in an attempt for mitigating the pain that surely she was feeling.

He was kept immobile in a few seconds, feeling disconcerted, but he forced himself to kept the control, that was boyfriend´s obligation. And suddenly he had the impulse of kissing her, it was just as their first kiss, neither with the eyes closed without many the abilities nor movement but equally amazing, the moment seemed to be magic; it was comical to think that in those days she was the alcoholized one, and this night the roles had been exchanged. He felt how Amy was relaxing her arms and the tension that existed in her body was diminishing.

He could relax too, centering in the incredible sensation of feeling the skin of her stuck to his, it was pleasant, as a new sensation of drunkenness, he was feeling complete, because besides being obviously joined in the pelvic area, he had the sensation of being fused by Amy. He might not explain it completely but it was not the moment to allow that the analysis should exceed the facts. And the fact was that he was making the love to Amy Farrah Fowler.

- " Would you matter if …? " - he said after a few seconds with the slight tone of desperation.

- " Go ahead, you can do it …. " – she did not let him finished the sentence, she knew that he was requesting her authorization, it was very thought of his part keep in mind how might she be feeling, there was nothing aloof in the way that he was looking at her, she smiled - " Thank you ….. "

Sheldon simply agreed, began to move slow, slowly and rhythmically. He closed his eyes as reflex, being left to take for his more basic urgencies, the very one that he had been avoiding and suppressing per years. Now it was looking like to him a bilge. He was fell Amy's hands to caress his nape and to play with his hair, he liked it … he needed to feel the warmth of her body, of her hands touching him, inviting him to feel, inviting him to let himself away, to lost themself together. He surprised by the comfortable thing that was moving in and out, the instinct was powerful and his hips were moving almost in automatically enjoying, almost longing Amy's hot dampness, he had the idea of that this place was created by the exclusive intention of receiving him.

He reminded one of the recommendations of the book, noticing the situation he diminished the speed, having time to observe the face of his girlfriend, and to record in his eidetic memory every detail of her facial features, the sweat that was slipping delicately for her forehead and her cheeks, the intense sheen of her eyes, her hands crossing him by his back; her smell, every short, playful and crafty kiss; every smile, every expression of pleasure; the slight groans of both of their, their noses getting rubbed, his bold hands settling on her breast, the instantaneous hardening of her nipples, a new groan.

It was definitive, he was said to himself. Sheldon Lee Cooper. The Doctor Sheldon Cooper, was officially lost, involuntarily he smiled before the thought. It was tragic and inconceivable, and the most aberrant thing was that it was delighting him, that he was happy to have got lost. If he had a machine of the time and could communicate with himself in previous stages of his life, he was sure that the Sheldon of 5 years ago would have mocked inclement at him , but it was not mattering for him. Not now.

They looked again, he saw something in her eyes, He felt that she was feeling of the same form, and probably it was true, since he had become good enough with the intuition. It was surprising, Amy's loins began to contract systematic while her slight sighs and groans were going increasing, he felt that she was surrounding his waist with her legs and his back with her arms; the orgasm of his girlfriend , dragged him to a zone of intense pleasure that did not even think that it existed. He felt his hypogastrium contracting as response. His face began to burn, the heat was expanding towards his ears, it was going down for his neck, was crossing his extremities, was joining in his chest and at one stroke it went down to his genitalia ….

For a moment he has without air, feeling all his muscles to contract. The sight clouded over him, and a hoarse groan escaped rebelliously of his throat. It was like to float, to be some type of gas fluttering joined Amy; flowing as matter suspended in the space, involved in nothing, just before the Big Bang that, theoretically gave it origin to the universe. He wondered if win the Nobel prize would be at least the half of pleasantly that an orgasm. Almost he was sure that not. he did a mental note with the commitment to verify it.

In moments that seemed to be eternal, the climax had ended. He stopped thinking. And he concentrated in making that his breathing was returning to the normality. Slightly bewildered, he listened to Amy's pants under his body. He used the force of his arms to separate a bit in a deal to observe and verify it if everything was real. She was smiling in spite of the physical wear, even blushed and cover of sweat.

Being a prey of the more sincerely impulse of his life he inclined looking for Amy's forehead, leaving tenderly a kiss on her.

- " Amy … " – he said looking at her eyes, longing for her response.

- "Yes, Sheldon? " - She said almost in a sigh.

There was a pause, barely a fraction of seconds . He put a lot of air to his chest perceiving Amy's aroma even in the environment.

- " Thank you … .. "-

And after it there was nothing mas that to say.

Wonderful. This way Amy was describing it, incredibly, amazing, fantastically, fabulously, surprisingly, fascinatingly. She has in fact a colossal list of positive adjectives with which she might qualify her sexual encount…

Properness: With that she might describe the first time that she make the love.

She took a sip of her tea of lemon / chamomile, while she was waiting in the kitchen that Sheldon was finishing his shower. After being kept silently in a few minutes before Amy's patient look, he asked her to allow him have a shower. It was quite. Probably and regardless, she had waited too much. She was afraid that, just as she had said it, he was remorseful.

- " I believe that it is time for I returns to my house …. " - concentrated in her drink she had not noticed his presence, she gave a slight jump as sign of her surprise.

- " I can take you if you wish …. " - she offered him, he was not completely shy, but do much less interactive than the previous night.

- " Not, it is better if I walk … I need …. " – he said and without finishing the phrase, to say goodbye went to the door, his look met Amy's eyes for a few instants and with unusual hurry he went out of the department.

Meeting alone in her apartment she sighed in a resign way. She was not going to press it. Not. But she was feeling disappointed of that he at least not …..

Knock, knock, knock Amy …

Knock, knock, knock Amy …

Knock, knock, knock … lovely Amy ….

The characteristic ritual of called the door stopped her thoughts. It took her a bit to react and how it was expected from another side of the door there was Sheldon, of foot, with an expression of guilty child in his face.

- " Sheldon …. "

- " When I was a small and lonely child " - he interrupted him - " though brilliant, always I was wondering if in some moment I would know someone who was sharing my interests, of the same way and of the same intensity and with the same passion for the science. With the pass of the years I stopped waiting for it and unconsciously I became convinced that did not exist another Homo Novus besides of me… "-Amy was listening with attention each of his words wondering to where he wanted to go - " and when already I was not even thinking about it, I met you, and then in some way that I do not achieve to understand you have done immeasurable changes on me, than have made me happy even in opposition to my will, and I must say to you that though I am a complete being human, you have come to enrich with your invaluable attends, every day of my existence, Amy "

- " It is …. Beautiful … " - and then she wanted make sure - " Another quote of some science fiction movie? " – she asked raise an eyebrow.

- " Not, these words have copyright in favor of Sheldon Cooper " – he said with self-sufficiency - " I Believe that the social convention dictates that at this moment I must kiss you …. "

Amy basically threw to his arms and as if a romantic novel it was about itself they sealed their love with a kiss.

- " I had never imagined that something so unhygienic and sticky, it would be like that of pleasantly … " - She smiled before Sheldon's words and he also make a wave in his lips, then he continued with something of edginess reflected in his face - " next time, we would take a shower first …. "

She agreed sure of that this one would be a great day.


End file.
